Can Voices Be Right?
by The Potal
Summary: In the last book of the Tapestry, Ms. Boon, Cooper, Max, and everyone you know and love is on the Kestrel. At the Isle of Man they get ambushed. Not for people who don't like seeing someone they love die. P.s you will like it if you love Copper!
1. Can voices be right?

_ B__elow the deck of the Kestrel, Max McDaniel woke.__It was a beautiful morning. Sunlight poured though the window. Max sat up and looked across the room. He smiled. Across the room was a bed with Cooper asleep._

_ The bedroom door slowly creaked open, and Mina slowly slid in. She glanced at Cooper, who was still asleep. Mina turned to face Max with a grimace on her face. Max knew then that something was wrong. Mina motioned for Max to follow her into the hallway. Taking extra care not to wake Cooper they slowly walk into the hallway. Suddenly a familiar, but yet not a recognizable voice entered Max's mind. "Cooper has risked everything for you, but yet you would let him die today?"_

_ Max was stunned. "You hear it to?" Mina asked. "What was that?" Max asked, bewildered. "We don't know. Everyone is hearing it." Max nodded slowly and looked back at his and Copper's bedroom. When Max looked back at Mina, his face was in a grimace. _

_ Just then, a door down the hall opened. Out walked Ms. Boon and Scathach. They walked towards Max and Mina. Their faces were grim. Another door down the hall creaked open. Out came David. His face was tight with worry. Before anyone could think of what to say, the door to Max's bedroom opened. Max turned. Cooper was pushing all of his wisps of blond hair in to his black ski cape. He seemed to have no idea what was happening. Nobody could look at him, nerveless tell him that today might be his death date. Instead everyone looked at their own shoes. Max noticed that the sole of his shoes was wearing out. Cooper eyed them weirdly. Max suddenly realized that Cooper might already know about it. That made Max ashamed. After several minutes of silence, Mina spoke. "Let's go aboard the deck!" While looking at their shoes they all nodded._

_ Around lunch time they came across the Isle of Man. Max and the rest of them were now trudging through large clumps of tall grass in a clearing. Max and Ms. Boon never let Cooper out of their sight once. To Max it seemed as if he and Ms. Boon were little children clinging to Cooper as if he was their father. Cooper had taken notice of this very soon, especially when Mina, David, and Scathach made a little circle around him. Soon Cooper was in the middle of a huge circle. Max, Cooper, and everyone else were near a nice black cavern when it happened._

Paste your document here...


	2. Yes and no

Vyes, monsters, monster robots, and things Max didn't even know if they were monsters or demons, ambushed them. The vyes had started the ambushed. They had started coming out of behind the thick dense trees with their fangs ready to pull flesh from bone. Max quickly pulled out his gae bolga. Cooper slowly pulled out his stained knife. "No!" Cooper looked at Max. "What?" "Stay in the circle!" Max yelled as he left the circle. Cooper ingored this, and left the circle. "Well, well, well. Isn't Max?"Marley Augler said, grining from ear to ear. Max frowned and pointed the gao bolga at Marley. Marley shook his head in shame. "It is sad to not let Cooper even chose his own fate." Rage swelled within Max. When Max didn't put the gae bolge down, Marley said sadly,"Tut, tut." He raise a mailed hand towards the gae bolge. Marley grinned. Max tried to move his arm. It wouldn't move. Marley then pulled the the weapon out of Max's hand. It flew into his hand. Marely laughed. Max couldn't move. Still grinning as if it was Christmas, he striked. Suddenly something blocked Max from the spear. No, not something. _ Someone. Max gasped as realized that it had been Cooper. The spear went straight through Cooper. Marley Auger pulled the gae bolga out, but after he manged to twist it and made Cooper wince in pain. Cooper fell to the ground. At first, Max thought he was dead. "No!" Max yelled. He ran to Cooper's side. _

Max no longer cared that Marley Auger had the gae bolga. In fact nothing mattered but Cooper. When she heard Max scream, Ms. Boon looked up from her own battle. That was when she saw him. Ms. Boon's eyes widened in fear. She rushed to Cooper's side. Cooper was still alive and was breathing slow labored breaths. "William!" Ms Boon exclaimed. Cooper raised a shakey hand to comft her. While Ms. Boon was trying to save Cooper, Max noticed a blue spark run down Cooper's palm. It didn't stop there. The blue spark ran straight down Cooper's arm. Cooper stopped breathing. Ms. Boon gingerly put down Cooper's hand on the ground. She sniffed. Suddenly a big yellow hand shooked Max. "Max," Bob said. Max looked up. There were too many demons coming to fight. Bob motioned towards the cavern. Max nodded. Ms. Boon wouldn't leave Cooper. In the end, Bob carried Cooper into the cavern. As they rushed into the cavern, Max heard an ear-splitting sound. Max quickly covered his ears. When he was compltely in the cavern, he uncovered them. Max looked back at the cavern's entrance. It looked like water. "David," Max wispered. Max looked at Cooper. Bob had placed him on a rosen slab of rock with a shallow skinny little moat around it. Max felt horrible. This had all been his fault. If he hadn't lefted Cooper, this might have never happened. Max was also outraged. For the rest of the afternoon, Max wasn't in the real world. Nither was Ms. Boon. It wasn't untill Bob had shakened him again to give him a sandwitch, Max was thinking of revange. It was late. Without relizing it, Max fell asleep. He woke to the sound of someone throwing up. It was Cooper! Cooper was throwing up blood, that turned the water in the moat red. Cooper was now laying down with his eyes closed and breathing slow labored breathes.

"Cooper!" Max exclaimed happily. "Max?" "Yes. You'r alive!" "Well that explains the pain."


	3. She left the cavern

Slowly and painfully, Copper rose. Max tried to get him to lay back down, but Copper said no. "Where's Hazel?"

All they found of her was a letter. It said:

** Dear Max,**

** I am sorry to leave you at this time, but I'm going to get revenge. Now I know how you felt when your father was killed. I'm sorry Mum, please stop crying! Mum!  
**

** She... going...to ...cave...**

"Well that was odd," Max muttered. Without a word, Copper left the cavern. He had to find his wife.

Max

"Copper, wait. I'm coming with you." Copper nodded. I felt dazed. The last two sentances of the letter had been, well, odd. We left the cavern.

**Sorry, that was short. But odd, right? Read the next chapter and you're get it.**


End file.
